Oscillators can use a variety of techniques to provide a periodic signal. One technique, which can also have a number of variations, is to cycle charge on a capacitor or series of capacitors and compare a level of the charge to trigger the transitions of the charge cycle. Oscillators employing this technique, or variations of it, are sometimes referred to as “relaxation oscillators,” and their oscillation frequencies, or periods, can be influenced by, among other things, the comparator's delay and offset. Due to finite comparator delay, the capacitor's voltage can be charged to a reference voltage (VR1) plus some additional voltage (ΔV), although the comparator's threshold is set to the reference voltage (VR1). Here, ΔV can be proportional to the comparator's delay. However, comparator delay can strongly vary with temperature. Thus, ΔV represents a temperature-dependent overshoot that can vary significantly with temperature and can lead to temperature-dependent variations of the oscillation frequency.